A Kell Rising
A Kell Rising is a story mission in Destiny: House of Wolves. It takes place in Ishtar Sink, Venus. Objectives *Steal a Heavy Pike *Destroy Fallen Walker *Hunt the Wolves *Attack Skolas, Kell of Kells *Reach Winter's Lair *Track Skolas *Engage the Fallen Wolves *Clear out the Fallen Transcript All dialogue is spoken through the Ghost's comms. {Loading screen} *'PETRA VENJ': Guardian, I can't wait to work with you! Been a long time since I was on the field. Even if it's just on the comms. The Wolves are led by Skolas, the last of their Kells. He wants control of another Fallen house, the House of Winter. He'll kill their leaders and take command of their troops. With your help, we'll stop him cold. {Gameplay} *'PETRA': Your Ghost is feeding me telemetry. I see what he sees. Why not take one of those Heavy Pikes for a spin? The Guardian approaches a Heavy Pike. *'PETRA': Those Heavy Pikes come standard with mines. Not sure how to deploy them, though. The Guardian boards a Heavy Pike and continues forward. The Guardian continues forward through the Ash Coves, killing Fallen along the way. They eventually reach a Wolf Walker. *'PETRA': The Wolves have control of the House of Winter's artillery! Take it out before they dig in! The Guardian destroys the Walker. *'PETRA': Last week, I was delivering court messages. Today, we're delivering explosions! I love fieldwork! Get after them, Guardian. The Guardian continues, making their way further down the Coves. *'PETRA': The House of Winter, and Devils, and Kings... they hate Skolas. They think he betrayed the Fallen at the Twilight Gap. The Guardian comes across a high wall and is forced to dismount their Heavy Pike and continue on foot. *'PETRA': Your Ghost is detecting traces of a stasis field. Skolas was in a pod for years. It might be him. The Guardian kills the Fallen located at the blockade and the Guardian makes their way to the Cinders. *'PETRA': Strange... they should be fighting. If the House of Winter already kneels to Skolas... The Guardian enters the door leading back to The Cinders. When it opens, they find Skolas standing on a large rock addressing a crowd of Dregs. Upon the Guardian's arrival, the Dregs scatter, and Skolas turns to the Guardian, roars in a Fallen language, then teleports away. *'PETRA': Variks, get on the comms! What did he say?! *'VARIKS, THE LOYAL': Yes, yes. In your tongue, he said, "The Wolves stand strong. Cower before the Kell of Kells!" *'PETRA': Kell of Kells? Did he give himself a promotion? *'VARIKS': A Fallen legend. He sees himself as a prophet, perhaps. Or he has gone quite mad. The Guardian heads toward Winter's Lair and is confronted by Exploder Shanks, Tracer Shanks, and mines. The Guardian kills them. Further ahead, the Guardian encounters Servitors, Vandals, and Silent Fang Captains, and the Guardian kills them as well. *'PETRA': We're getting close. That cryo-trace is getting stronger. The Guardian enters Winter's Lair and finds Skolas. Skolas's skiff is behind him. *'PETRA': That's the Kell! Take him out, Guardian! The Guardian attacks Skolas, but Skolas teleports into his skiff, which quickly retreats into the sky. *'PETRA': And he's gone. That skiff has already broken orbit! No problem, Guardian. We'll get him. There are still plenty of Wolves in there. Best clear them out. While killing the Fallen in the area, a Wolves' Guard Captain drops a Scorch Cannon. *'PETRA': Impressive weaponry. Variks, what is that thing? *'VARIKS': Scorch Cannon. Powerful, and very rare indeed. The Guardian kills the rest of the Fallen in the area. A couple more waves of Fallen enter, and the Guardian kills them as well. *'PETRA': That's... strange. For a moment, I detected Vex energy all around the site. As for you, that was great work! Nice to meet a Guardian that exceeds my expectations. Come back to the Reef. Winter now bows to Skolas, and the Wolves have just gotten started. {Mission ends} Gallery HoW Screenshot 7.jpg References Category:House of Wolves Story Missions